1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a user authentication process using an IC (Integrated Circuit) card having user authentication information stored therein or biological information in an authentication apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a user authentication process is generally performed in terms of security, for example, in information processing apparatuses such as printers or MFP (Multi Function Peripheral).
For example, an information processing apparatus is connected with an external authentication server via a network. The user authentication process is executed based on whether user information registered in the external authentication server matches user information input in the information processing apparatus.
There are a variety of schemes in the user authentication process. In a scheme proposed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-064483, in order to alleviate the burden on the user in the user authentication process, the user is requested to enter a password at the time of user registration but is not requested to enter a password when using services later.
In another scheme, for example, in order to improve the user's operability, an authentication process is executed by transmitting to an external authentication server identification data that is IC card information (for example, card identification numbers) or biological information.
However, when the user authentication process is executed using IC card information or biological information, the administrator has to manage IC card information (card identification number) or biological information and user information (user ID, password, and the like) to register them in an external authentication server. Therefore, unfortunately, the operational burden on the administrator is heavy, and the procedure is complicated.
Moreover, for example, when the user authentication process is performed using IC card information, it is necessary to distribute a collectively managed IC card to the corresponding user using an information processing apparatus.